


Limits:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys talked about Steve’s arrest, the case, & how proud they are of their lover, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Limits:

*Summary: The Boys talked about Steve’s arrest, the case, & how proud they are of their lover, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

“Steve, You know that you could’ve handle the agent a little bit better”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told Commander Steve McGarrett, one of his lovers, as he was serving them all three of them, their dinner that night.

 

“You should know your limits, & pick your battles, so you can avoid these situations”, Adam Noshimuri, Danny’s lover’s, said, as he was pouring some wine for all of them, so it could go with the wonderful dinner, that Danny cooked up, Danny sat down to join them, & they ate the wonderful meal.

 

“I know, I had to do something, I owe Carson that much, & a lot more”. The Two Men nodded, showing that they understood, & were glad that it was over. The Hunky Brunette said this, as he smiled at them, “We kicked some ass today”, He took a sip of his wine.

 

“We sure did, Buddy, We sure did”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile of his own, He kissed him, & quickly got dessert, Adam added, & said, “Carson didn’t die in vain, He is a hero, & he could Rest In Peace, as one”. The Handsome Asian offered comfort, as did Danny, when he got back with dessert, They went on with their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
